Sweet Surprise
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Foi um festival bastante agitado e com surpresas no final. [NaruHina]


Sweet Surprise

Sinopse: Foi um festival bastante agitado, e com surpresas no final. [NaruHina]

**Capítulo Único:**

_Naruto_

Fazia algum tempo que eu estava procurando a Hinata no meio de tantas pessoas. Por que ela tinha que sumir no meio de um festival? Ainda mais no nosso colégio, que é gigante. Aliás, por quê todo ano tinha esse festival inútil mesmo? Mas isso não importava, não mesmo.

Eu estava no segundo andar, o das comidas, quando eu vi a Sakura-chan junto com o Sasuke-teme em um canto mais afastado. Corri pra onde eles estavam, com a intenção de lhes perguntar se eles sabiam onde a Hinata estava. E estranhei levar um soco da minha amiga-irmã.

Caralho, tinha doído. Tanto que eu sentei no chão todo sujo e comecei a esfregar a mão no galo que eu sabia que tinha se formado. E reclamei, claro.

- Sore wa itai, Sakura-chan. Por que você fez isso? - Quando eu a olhei, ela tava rindo. Não, rindo não, ela 'tava gargalhando. Fiquei com cara de _WTF_, claro. E ela percebeu, tanto que _tentou _se acalmar para me dar alguma explicação aceitável.

- Eu adoro ver a cara... - Ela riu mais um pouco. - ... Que você faz quando... - Ela tava chorando de tanto rir, é isso mesmo? Fechei mais ainda a cara ao ver aquilo. - ... Leva algum soco meu. - E voltou a gargalhar. Mais que porra. Eu sofria pro divertimento dela, aff. E pelo visto, do Sasuke-teme também, que discretamente tava sorrindo. Baka yarou...!

Eu estava ligeiramente irritado, mas estava me divetindo... Um pouquinho. A verdade é que eu, no fundo, gostava daqueles momentos que tínhamos em "família". E pensando nisso, comecei a gargalhar junto com a Sakura-chan. Sim, eu era estranho...! Até demais.

_Hinata_

O colégio estava muito lindo quando eu cheguei. Tudo muito enfeitadinho, desde os jardins às quadras do quarto andar. Naquele ano, os organizadores tinham se superado. Mas não era para menos, já que o festival estava sendo beneficente. E era bem legal ver todas aquelas pessoas ajudando as pessoas necessitadas.

O único problema, era que tudo ficava muito cheio, e eu me perdia totalmente dos meus amigos. Quer dizer, eu nem chegava a encontrá-los. E eu não gostava de ficar sozinha. Mas era isso ou ficar grudada com o Neji-Itoko o tempo todo, o que era uma coisa muito chata.

Então, lá estava eu, sozinha novamente, _tentando_ desfrutar daquela ocasião super especial. Apenas tentando, porque por mais que o festival estivesse animado e super divertido para as outras pessoas, não estava para mim. Só estaria se eu estivesse na companhia dos meus amigos, do Naruto-kun.

Sim, eu estaria muito feliz se aquele loirinho hiperativo estivesse comigo naquele momento. Provavelmente eu estaria vermelha, envergonhada, gaguejando e super nervosa, mas e daí? Aquilo tudo era muito bom. Era uma sensação gostosa, porque eu o amava.

E ainda bem que eu estava sozinha, porque eu corei violentamente ao concordar com meus sentimentos. Não que eu não admitia que gostava do Naruto-kun, mas é que pensar sobre isso me deixava envergonhada. Eu era uma tola por nutrir sentimentos por alguém que só me tinha como amiga.

_Naruto_

Depois de ter conversado um pouco com a Sakura-chan e com o Sasuke-teme, e de ter comido um lamen, eu voltei para o primeiro andar. Ainda queria encontrar a Hinata. Ela estava esperando por mim, não podia decepcioná-la. _Isso se ela não 'tiver cansado de esperar...!_ Eu pensei, mas não deixei que isso atrapalhasse meu empenho em tentar achá-la.

Já estava nos jardins quando avistei o Neji-Hakuchi "conversando" com a TenTen. Certo, ela falava e ele balançava a cabeça, ou às vezes só soltava um barulho estranho para demonstrar que estava escutando. E se o Neji estava lá, a Hinata estava por perto, porque ele era assim: Se a prima não quisesse a companhia dele, o Neji-Hakuchi ficava seguindo e vigiando a garota por todos os cantos. Bizarro.

Então eu fui lá perguntar se ele sabia onde a prima estava, e pois é, ele sabia. Disse que ela estava perto do estacionamento dos professores, e foi pra lá que eu me dirigi, com um sorriso de orelha à orelha por poder finalmente passar um tempo, que eu tanto prometi, com ela.

_Hinata_

Tola...! Se amar o Naruto-kun, era ser uma tola, então eu era a maior de todas. Porque, Kami-sama, como eu amava aquele garoto. Até, uma vez, arrisquei minha vida para salvá-lo de um bando de ladrões. Claro, não ajudei em nada, mas pelo menos eu tentei. O ruim, foi que por um bom tempo eu fiquei me culpando, porque eu acabei por me colocar em perigo, piorando ainda mais a situação do meu amigo.

E por falar nele...

- Oe, Hinata! - Eu realmente me espantei ao ouvir a voz dele. Gritando por mim. Gritando _meu_ nome, como se estivesse me procurando. E ele _realmente_ estava. - Nossa, eu ainda não estou acreditando que te encontrei, finalmente. - Eu não possuía forças para olhar para trás e vê-lo indo em minha direção, com um, provavelmente, sorriso alargado. Eu só conseguia corar e tremer, aguardando o momento do meu desmaio. Era sempre assim.

_O que? E-Ele estava procurando por __**mim**__? Kami-sama._

Era o único pensamento em minha mente.

_Naruto_

Eu expressei todo o meu alívio por encontrá-la gritando o nome dela. E poxa, eu estava tão feliz, que na hora nem lembrei de ser um pouco mais civilizado. E eu garanto que algumas pessoas que estavam no festival me ouviram. Mas quem disse que eu estava ligando para esse tipo de coisa? Eu havia encontrado a Hinata, e estava só esperando que ela não estivesse irritada ou chateada comigo.

E quando eu vi que ela não se moveu no banco assim que eu acabei de falar eu fiquei com medo. Medo de tê-la magoado com a minha demora. Então, comecei a ensaiar mentalmente mil e umas desculpas para dar a ela. Nenhuma era boa, sério.

No fim, acabei decidindo usar a que mais se parecia com a verdade: "Eu me perdi, Hinata. Desculpa.". Mas realmente, eu havia perdido _ela_ de vista. E claro, eu não diria isso a ela. Como de costume, cocei a cabeça nervoso e dei um risinho sem graça. Acompanhados de mais desculpas.

- Err... Eu também fiquei com um pouco de fome e parei para comer, por isso que eu demorei para te achar...! Desculpa Hinata. Onegai, fala comigo. Q-Quer dizer... Pelo menos se vira pra mim, vai? Não me ignora, onegai. Gomen nasai. - Eu me atropelava nas palavras devido ao meu desespero. Tava na cara que eu a tinha magoado. _Monstro_. Mas naquele momento, eu só queria que ela me olhasse, falasse comigo. Me perdoasse.

_Hinata_

Eu não estava ouvindo nada do que ele dizia. Não depois que eu percebera o quanto ele se aproximava. A última coisa que eu ouvi daquelas trilhões de desculpas, que eu sabia que ele dava, foi o primeiro pedido por perdão que ele me proferiu. Depois disso, _nada_. Eu só sentia a grama se afundando, sinal das passadas rápidas que o Naruto-kun dava. Em direção das _minhas_ costas.

Ciente da vermelhidão que meu rosto adquiria, eu queria muito poder escondê-lo com a mão, em uma tentativa dele não ver meu constrangimento. Mas meu corpo não obedecia os comandos, ele apenas tremia levemente. O que de certo modo foi bom, porque se ele estivesse cem por cento eu teria saído correndo dali.

A surpresa me corroía. _Como assim? Ele queria me encontrar? Kami-sama_. Parecia que eu tinha ligado meus pensamentos no _replay_.

_Naruto_

Achei bem estranho a Hinata não ter desmaiado. Ela _sempre_ fazia isso quando eu chegava muito perto dela, ou então começava uma conversa. E sério, eu não tinha _nenhuma _ideia do porquê. Só achava estranho.

Foi em meio aquele pensamento que eu me toquei de que ela poderia estar passando mal ou já ter desmaiado _sentada_. Kami-sama, eu me desesperei. Gritei repetidamente o nome dela enquanto a sacudia pelos ombros, ainda de frente para suas costas. E bom, deu _certo_.

A Hinata ficou _mole_. E _quente. _Me aliviei por alguns minutos ao constatar que tinha acordado a Hinata – que na minha mente, naquele momento, esteve desmaiada durante todos os meus pedidos de desculpa -, mas depois o desespero voltou. Em maior intensidade.

A pele dela estava quente e trêmula, e ela... Bom, o corpo dela estava mole, quase caindo.

- Hinata, fala comigo, onegai. Você está doente, 'tá se sentindo mal? Quer alguma coisa? Diz, Hina-chan.

_Hinata_

_Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama. _

E não saía do _replay_ de jeito nenhum. E tudo porque ele começou a me sacudir. A _tocar_ em _mim_. Eu fiquei muito vermelha, e sentia meu corpo ficar, gradativamente, quente. _Fervendo_. Tudo o que eu mais queria naquela hora, era desmaiar e acabar com aquilo. Tecnicamente, eu estava indo por aquele caminho, porque eu estava ficando mole. Era _sempre_ um sinal do desmaio.

Mas ele não veio _naquele_ momento. Repentinamente, minha mente parou de gritar, enfim deixando eu ouvir as palavras que o Naruto-kun gritava e jogava para cima de mim. Eu pude perceber a aflição na voz dele. Eu pude perceber que ele estava desesperado, com medo.

Preocupado...! Eu tinha deixado o Naruto-kun preocupado comigo.

_Kami-sama, eu não sei se estou feliz ou triste._

E o pior veio...

_Naruto_

Nada acontecia. Eu perguntava, implorava e a Hinata não se movia ou falava. Eu estava ficando verdadeiramente muito preocupado, tanto que cogitei por um minuto a ideia de chamar o Neji e a TenTen, que estavam por perto.

Só que eu não podia deixar a Hinata sozinha, então eu teria que gritar – algo que fazia muito bem, - por ajuda. Decidido, eu dei a volta no banco e fiquei de frente para ela. Nossa, eu fiquei espantado com o tamanho dos olhos dela. Estavam _muito_ arregalados. Parecia que ela tinha visto um fantasma. E isso fez com que minha certeza de que ela estava passando mal aumentasse.

- Hina-chan, aguenta só um pouquinho...! Eu vou pedir ajuda. - Eu acho que, sem querer, acabei sussurrando no ouvido dela...

_Hinata_

Ele se aproximou _demais_ de mim. Kami-sama, ele sussurrou no **meu **ouvido_._

Tudo ficou escuro, e eu só ouvia, no início, ele gritando meu nome. Depois, _nada_.

_Naruto_

... Porque ela desmaiou!

- Hinata. - Eu gritava sem parar, sacudindo seu corpo mole caindo em minha direção. Ela não respondia. A Hinata tinha _mesmo_ desmaiado. Pelo menos, _naquele _momento.

A cada segundo eu me desesperava mais. Desejava profundamente que alguém escutasse meus berros e viesse me acudir. Acudí-la. E não é que a ajuda chegou?

- Seu idiota, o que você fez com ela? - Caralho, o Neji tava querendo me matar pelo olhar dele. E teria matado se não tivesse que se preocupar com a prima. Quando ele veio, correndo, junto com a TenTen, foi meu instinto começar a dar desculpas.

- Err... Neji! Eu juro que não fiz nada...! Quer dizer, eu acho que não fiz nada. - Ele nem deve ter escutado, porque me ignorou, pegou a Hinata das minhas mãos e a deitou na grama. Em seguida deu um monte de ordens para a amiga – que eu aposto que era namorada. Eu só ouvi a de "chamar a Sakura-san."

_Hinata_

Aos poucos, eu começava a captar os sons ao meu redor. Eu podia reconhecer a voz do Neji, da TenTen e a da Sakura. _O que eles estão fazendo aqui? E o Naruto-kun?_ Eu pensei antes da minha mente apertar o botão _replay_ e repetir tudo o que tinha acontecido. Kami-sama, eu fiquei muito chateada. _Comigo_.

Poxa, o que eu tinha feito com o Naruto-kun? Ele queria falar comigo, e tudo o que eu fiz foi desmaiar e deixá-lo preocupado. _Ele deve estar pensando no quanto eu sou idiota_. Esse pensamento me invadiu, e meu coração se encheu de tristeza. É, porque ele não _sabia_ que eu gostava dele – não _naquele_ momento -, e consequentemente, não sabia porque eu ficava super envergonha na sua presença, e chegava a até perder a consiência.

Foi em meio a tudo isso, que eu resolvi lhe contar naquele mesmo dia sobre minha paixão por ele. _Isso, se eu não desmaiar de novo._

Abri os olhos vagarosamente, obrigando-os a se acostumarem com a luz da lua, que estava muito bonita por sinal. O que eu vi em seguida, ou melhor, o que eu senti em seguida foi algo que me fez ficar com vontade de desmaiar de novo. _Kami-sama_.

_Naruto_

Não sei por quê chamaram a Sakura-chan. Tudo bem que ela é aprendiz da Tsunade-obaachan, a médica e diretora do colégio, mas ela não fez nada para ajudar a Hinata. Ela chegou junto com o Sasuke-teme e com a TenTen – que a chamou - e me perguntou algumas coisas.

- Quando ela desmaiou? - Perguntou na maior calma me encarando.

- Nem sei, Sakura-chan. Eu só percebi quando eu cheguei um pouco mais perto dela. - Fui sincero e acabei ganhando um olhar ainda mais fulminante do Neji que abanava a Hinata. Por outro lado, a Sakura-chan _riu_.

Ela riu e o Sasuke-teme a acompanhou dando um discreto sorriso. _Quem contou a piada?_ Eu pensei lançando para os dois o meu pior olhar. Depois que se acalmou, ela disse que a Hina-chan ficaria bem, e que ela ter desmaiado era uma coisa _normal_. Sei...!

Mas eu não duvidei da Saa-chan, já que ela era médica, ou quase isso. Mas achei estranho ela nem ter examinado a Hinata. Eu ia questiornar-lhe quando ela foi puxada pela TenTen. E foram tagarelar futilidades.

- Hinata... Você vai ficar bem. - O Neji ficou repetindo para ela, e eu desejei fortemente estar ali, no lugar dele.

O Sasuke-teme já ia me "cutucar" quando eu vi aquele par de pérolas se abrirem. Kami-sama, eu abri um sorriso tão grande que chegou a doer meus músculos. Eu estava muito aliviado por ver que ela estava bem, e assim como a Sakura-chan disse, "acordando" cedo. Eu queria abraçá-la e dar-lhe um beijo, e, err... Foi o que eu fiz, ignorando completamente o Neji.

_Hinata_

Ele _me_ **beijou**. E novamente, o _replay_ da palavra Kami-sama invadiu minha mente. Tá, não foi um beijão, foi beijo delicado e rápido, mas que fez com que meu coração batesse mais e mais rápido. Foi muito bom. O gosto dos lábios dele, _naquela_ época tinha um gosto doce, bom.

Kami-sama, como eu fiquei vermelha e como meus olhos se arregalaram...! Eu juro, não sei até hoje _como_ eu não desmaiei de novo. Eu tinha realizado um de meus maiores sonhos, e sem tomar a iniciativa.

Quando o Naruto-kun se afastou e olhou para mim por alguns segundos, com aquele sorrisão que eu tanto _amo, _eu não pude deixar de dar um sorrisinho tímido e _gaguejar_.

- Na-Na-Na-Na-Naruto-ku-kun... - E ele saiu _correndo_. No início eu pensei que fosse por minha causa, mas não era. E só fui perceber isso quando eu vi o Neji correndo atrás dele. _Kami-sama_.

_Naruto_

Caralho, eu pensei que fosse morrer. O beijo foi ótimo, só porque eu pude sentir os doces lábios da Hinata de encontro aos meus. Foi uma sensação única, e eu na hora nem levei em conta o que poderia perder. Foi um sacrifício ter de me separar dela, mas eu precisava respirar. E quando eu o fiz, olhei-a, e desejei que meu olhar mostrasse todo o carinho que eu nutria por ela. Claro, e dei meu melhor sorriso.

Pena que eu tive que _correr_ depois. O Neji queria _realmente_ me matar pela cara dele.

_Hinata_

Eu estava sem reação, parada, olhando os dois correndo pelo jardim. A Sakura-chan se aproximou de mim junto com o Sasuke-san e eles se sentaram ao meu lado, olhando a cena, enquanto a TenTen ia atrás dos dois, tentando acabar com a possível briga que se formaria.

- Por essa eu não esperava, de verdade... - A Sakura me dispertou do transe. - Mas, e aí, Hinata...! Como foi? - Ela se animou um pouco mais e deu um leve sorriso. As esmeraldas brilharam.

- Hãn... Áh... Err... - Eu não conseguia falar. Não conseguia descrever. Só conseguia corar, corar e corar ainda mais, fazendo com que a Sakura-chan risse um pouco.

- Pelo visto foi bom...! - Ela riu um pouco mais e depois virou para onde antes estavam o resto do pessoal. E eu corei violentamente.

Não, não foi bom, foi muito bom. Mas eu não disse isso para ela, claro que não. O Sasuke-san chamou nossa atenção e apontou para onde eles estavam. O Neji e o Naruto estavam apertando as mãos e a TenTen estava rindo comedidamente.

_Naruto_

Tudo foi resolvido graças a TenTen, e até hoje eu a agradeço por isso. Ela deu uma dura no Neji e ele se desculpou comigo. Conversamos algumas coisas e depois nos abraçamos, e isso fez a TenTen rir.

- Ei, quem contou a piada? - Não sei se eu corei, mas quando ela respondeu, eu tenho certeza que sim. Ficamos mais alguns segundos ali e depois fomos nos reunir com a Sakura-chan e os outros. Nós chegamos onde eles estavam e ela estava rindo, a Hinata vermelha e o Sasuke... Continuava com a cara de bunda.

A Hinata percebeu nossa presença primeiro, e quando ela olhou para mim... Cara, ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. Para tentar acalmá-la, lancei-lhe um sorriso amigável. Não adiantou, e isso me fez gargalhar um pouco.

- Sabe, Sasuke-kun, acho que deveríamos voltar ao festival, né? A Hinata já está bem. - Ela falou toda manhosa com o Sasuke-teme. - Né, Neji e TenTen? Acho que deveríamos, todos nós, voltar. - A Sakura nem quis saber a resposta e já saiu puxando todo mundo.

_Hinata_

Achei aquela cena muito fantástica. Primo Neji e o Naruto se dando bem? Era realmente uma raridade. Fiquei feliz pelos dois, e principalemente pelo Naruto-kun, que não mais corria risco de vida. Dei um pequeno sorriso, ignorando a Sakura-san que fazia algum comentário.

- Hinata, por quê você desmaiou? - O Sasuke-san perguntou, depois de avaliar-me. Eu tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha, e para disfarçar, comecei a olhar para a grama. Não adiantou. A Sakura começou a gargalhar e o Sasuke... Deve ter continuado com a mesma expressão.

- Olha só quem vem lá... - Eu nem ousei perguntar de quem a Sakura falava. Eu já sabia. E quando voltei meu olhar para cima, lá estava ele, parado. _Me _observando. Lançando um sorriso para _mim_. Claro, eu fiquei ainda mais quente.

Segundos se passaram e a presidente do clube de Xadrez o quebrou. Sutileza...! Coisa que a Sakura tinha, e o que ela queria dizer com toda aquela enrolação: "Vamos todos sair daqui e deixá-los sozinhos novamente." Conseguiu, para minha infelicidade, ou talvez não.

(...)

_Naruto_

Algo me incomodava, e não era o fato da Hinata ter esquecido do nosso pequeno "encontro". Eu já estava há um bom tempo conversando, rindo, brincando com ela. E meu coração estava batendo cada vez mais rápido. Eu estava amando a companhia dela, sua voz, seu sorriso. Tudo nela me deixava tranquilo, me dava paz. E era isso que me incomodava... Eu não conseguia ver o porquê disso tudo.

Eu tentei compará-la a Sakura-chan. Eu tentei comparar os sentimentos que nutria pelas duas, e cheguei a uma conclusão: Eu estava gostando da Hinata, só podia ser. Por anos, eu sempre dissera que gostava da Saa-chan, mas naquele momento, enfim compreendendo tudo o que sentia, eu podia afirmar: Por anos eu me enganara.

Eu estava feliz por gostar da Hinata, porque ela me fazia um bem danado. Mas estava receoso em relação ao que ela sentia por mim, pois naquele mesmo dia ela havia desmaiado, e por mais que a Hinata negasse, eu sabia que era por minha culpa. _Ela só deve gostar de mim como amigo_. Eu pensei, murchando aos poucos.

- Naruto-kun, algum problema? - Como alguém podia não ficar encantado com aquela voz, mesmo que hesitante?

_Hinata_

Nem nos meus pensamentos eu me imaginei conversando com o Naruto de boa, sem gaguejar ou desmaiar. Eu ainda corava, mas não tanto quanto antes. Eu estava me divertindo muito, só pela sua companhia. E eu achava que ele também estava, mas antes de se encolher um pouco. Eu fiquei em dúvida, imaginando o que eu teria falado de errado para deixá-lo daquele jeito. Para tentar saber, eu perguntei se ele estava sentindo algo, mas em resposta ganhei um sorriso sem graça e um olhar triste.

Eu fiquei toda pequenininha, afirmando mentalmente que eu tinha feito-o ficar triste. Quis nem saber porquê.

- Hina-chan, não é sua culpa... Tecnicamente não. - Ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos. Mas sua tentativa de me animar só me piorou. Eu não estava mais entendendo, e deixei bem claro isso.

_Naruto_

Ela estava achando que eu estava triste por sua causa. Me condenei mentalmente por deixar tão transparente minha tristeza momentânea. Eu tentei acalmá-la, tranquilizá-la, logo após vê-la fazendo o mesmo que eu: murchar. Desanimar-se.

Mas, sei lá o que deu em mim, e eu resolvi por um fim naquele mistério todo. Eu queria contar para ela, já esperando uma reação de afastamento.

- Sabe, Hina-chan... Eu, err, estou sentindo algo. - Comecei péssimamente. Os olhos dela ainda mostravam surpresa. - Ah, quer dizer... - Meu coração tamborilava no meu peito, eu suava, ficava vermelho. A voz começava a sumir. - Eu gosto... De você. - Pronto, nunca fui de enrolar.

Fechei os olhos, esperando uma repreensão.

(...)

_Hinata_

Ainda estava em choque pela nova descoberta, mas imensamente feliz. Eu amava o Naruto-kun e ele me amava. Eu estava radiante, com um sorriso no rosto que não morrera tão cedo. Eu estava abraçada a ele, juntinha do que era meu porto seguro. E de lá, eu não queria sair.

Era muito bom sentir seu carinho no meu rosto, no meu cabelo. Seus beijinhos pela minha testa, bochecha, minhas mãos. Eu estava corada, vermelha, mas nem ligava. Eu estava _feliz_.

Ele sussurrava que me amava, que gostava de tudo em mim, que me queria. E eu derretia ao ver seu sorriso. O sorriso que eu até hoje derreto ao ver.


End file.
